The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles
by Celestial Coffee-Can
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Len Kagamine. Rin and Len are both detectives, some suspicious murders are starting to occur. Rin knows who did it, but she will not say it. Can you figure it out? Rated T for action and blood.
1. Prologue

**The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles**

_Just a small little prologue._

**_DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO. ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHT TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION._**

* * *

Crimes committed by one but none  
Echoes never spoken are heard  
Damp cages covered in ice  
Scents of death on the walls  
Taste of venom on the lips  
Carved out of the eyes  
Lost and found are the same  
Summers winds have gone away  
Left only is the one  
Who has done wrong  
And only he asks,  
_"Can you solve the Riddle?"_

* * *

_**And so the play begins.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**

_I recently heard a song that was by the same name and thought I should write a fanfiction about it, since there aren't a lot of Vocaloid fanfictions out there. Please, if I get anything wrong please forgive me, I'm not used to writing Vocaloid fanfics._

**_DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO. ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION._**

* * *

_The note left on the front step had made sure not to leave any details out..._

The many inhabitants residing in the mansion quickly sped off from their rooms towards the master of the house's compartment. Perhaps it had been fate that all were present at that time, perhaps not. One thing is certain, the image of the pale, now red eyed, bloated figure of the master was to stick in the minds of those that had been lucky enough to have seen the body before the sheet was placed on it.

Two detectives moved past the crowd of people with ease and came to stand before the bloody sheet. They looked like twins, with blond flaxen hair reflecting back at each other almost as though they were created by a mirror. The many bystanders were quickly hurried away from the scene, leaving the young investigators and the head servant in the room.

The male detective was the first to speak.

"What exactly transpired here before you found him dead?" It was a simple question, but one that still took the servant many moments to reply.

"The sun had just set past the ocean, and I was just about to go to bed when I heard the sound of rummaging in the kitchen." The older man gulped and continued. "As one should expect, I went to investigate, and what do I find? I find the young master knocking many jars and pushing things aside in the cupboards. Immediately I questioned him on his actions, which only frightened him to the point of throwing many types of spices and me." The brunette sighed and shook his head. "The young master I fear is a bit of a lively one, he always has been, so I took his actions as nothing more than master being master. Truly, I thought there was nothing to worry about..." He then trailed off and frowned, suppressing the need to let his aching eyes shed any liquid.

The young boy nodded and then motioned for the man to continue, but he remained silent. "Kiyo, please continue." The female detective beside him stated plainly. "The more you tell us about what transpired, the more likely we are to determine the one who is responsible for this."

Kiyo simply nodded and took many deep breathes before letting out all that happened before then. "After that fiasco, the young master simply walked out of the room and up the stairs. Normally he would want me to follow him but this time it seemed as though he were more afraid of me than anything. I did not let it bother me, and sure enough a few minutes later the you master asked for some wine. Normally I would not allow him to do such a thing, as it is impolite to do so, but..." The man bite his lip. "I thought he was grown enough to be able to handle it."

The detectives then stopped the man and both exchanged glances. Neither of them spoke for a moment, for they communicated with their eyes. Soon enough though, the female nodded and spoke, "I do not believe there is anything to worry about. He just drank to much at one time, especially for one his size," The young girl looked down at the young master, his blue hair still visible beneath the sheet. "In a sense he "couldn't hold his liquor"." She then smiled warmly and the head servant bowed his head.

"Yes ma'am." He whispered in a low voice as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

The young male detective turned, and, while holding his arm, exited the room briskly. The young girl turned to follow him, but was soon stopped by a voice, "Thank you Miss Rin."

Rin turned around and nodded. "It is my duty to solve problems when they arise after all." And she left

* * *

_EDIT: I decided that I am going to rewrite the entire series, with maybe the exception of the latest chapter. I do apologize for it being shorter than the original chapter, but I would rather focus on details in the story rather than drone on and on about stuff that doesn't matter. Anyway..._

_Please review! No flames!_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**

___Wow, O_O I didn't expect so many people to like this fanfiction this much! xD Thank so much! This is dedicated to all the people that reviewed or favorited or put this story on alert. For inspiring me, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. Okay, I just also realized something...my OC will not appear until towards the end of this story, so please do not ask about that...if you actually read the disclaimer. O.o_

**_DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO.__ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION._**

* * *

Rin walked slowly through the hallways early in the morning, like she always did. She had not had exactly the nicest time trying to get to sleep, thinking about that awful scene from the day before last. The images stuck in her head like an imprint on a cows hide, she made her way downstairs to see if there were any servants yet awake. 'Most should be by now.' She thought to herself as she reached the end of the stairway. She looked over and saw the many servants standing around in a huddle, whispering. Rin, being a detective, decided to snoop in on their conversation.

"But we need to find her NOW!" The head servant(Kiyo wasn't it?) hissed. "The detective might point to her, that she might have killed the master!" he said in a hushed tone.

"No!" One very short maid with pink swirled hair said. "If Gumi doesn't come back then that means she was murdered or something! We have to tell the detectives, their our only chance!" She finished bobbing her head a bit.

"Our only chance for what Teto?" Another short maid with purple hair stated. "You aren't afraid that what happened to the master could happen to us, do you?" She said in a very low voice, almost not audible to Rin.

The pink haired servant, Teto, looked down at her feet. The others gathered around, interested to hear what she would say. "I don't know." She eventually said, tilting her head up, from her point of view, Rin saw the girls face shining with tears. "I'm just worried about Gumi, and I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen again." Teto shook her head.

"I'm sure that Gumi is fine Teto," The Kiyo said, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "We'll all look for her!" He said encouragingly.

Rin narrowed her eyes and came off of the stairway and approached them. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but notice your distress." They all seemed a bit shocked when the young detective walked up to them. "Could I be of any help?" They all stared at her for a few moments, before the Kiyo nodded his head, a bit shocked at her quite entrance.

"Yes," He almost stuttered. "That would be very prestige of you Miss Rin." He looked to his feet, almost embarrassed by something though the yellow-haired girl could not figure out what. "Where was she last time you had seen her?" Rin asked him, narrowing her eyes at the nervous expression that now came to his face. "That would be after dinner, she..." He scratched his head and then looked at the other two standing with him. "She wiped down the table and then returned to her room promptly after finishing." The purple haired girl stated in a monotone voice.

Rin narrowed her eyes at the purple-haired girl and nodded her head. "Where might her room be located?" The girl was silent for a few moments before looking up the stairs. "I do not believe your services are needed Miss Detective." She stated in an almost angry tone. Kiyo put his hands up and stood in front of the purple-haired girl, laughing nervously. "Please, Miss Rin, do not mind Defoko! She has a habit of being rude to people that are her superiors." He rubbed the back of his head and adjusted his glasses. "Right this way please." He said hurriedly as he briskly walked down the corridor, glancing back at Rin as she followed after. "You stupid idiot...Kiyoteru, what exactly are you doing?" Defoko muttered under her breath as she followed down the hallway as well.

Rin stepped into the dimly lit room and then glanced at the end table. 'The water looks stale.' She made a mental note to check it later as she walked up to the window and stared down at the courtyard. 'Always so lovely, Miss Gumi had a very spectacular view from here.' She smiled a bit bitterly before she was about to turn away, spying a wheelbarrow sitting in the middle of the flower patch. 'Well that's odd.' She squinted her eyes at it and then turned to Kiyo. "Do you usually leave your tools outside in the elements?" The head servant came and stood beside the young girl. "No, I wonder how it got there?" He then laughed nervously and Rin could tell something was up. She then turned her head back to the wheelbarrow. "Would you mind if I have a look at it?" Kiyo looked startled before nodding. Rin didn't stick around to hear what he said next for she was already down the stairs and out the backdoor, making her way towards the rusted object. Rin could see that it had seen it's worst of days, but that wasn't what made her wary of coming towards it. What had made her become cautious was that there was fresh blood dripping from the side of the barrow.

Which could only have meant the murderer and the body could not be far from the scene.

Rin turned and walked briskly back into the house. 'Now, where would I hide a body.' She started by looking on Foyer, every piece of furniture seemed intact, which only made her more suspicious. Rin returned back upstairs, and immediately noticed the door to the closet hanging slightly open. The two servants were standing in front of it. Kiyo, bless the poor man's heart, was as pale as a ghost and Defoko seemed distant from the matter. She seemed to be staring out into space, moving her lips into incoherent sentences. 'We must find her some help after we send a message to land.' Rin nodded her head and then turned towards the door. "Mr. Kiyo," She said, gesturing towards the head servant, causing him to jump a little. "Please open the door all the way." She finished narrowing her eyes at him as she saw his hands beginning to shake. "Y-yes Miss." He stuttered as he slowly reached for the door. Suddenly, he paused and turned towards her. "Wouldn't this be tampering with evidence?" He asked, trying to smiled but obviously was worried. "It isn't if you use this." The young detective said, pulling out a rag she had always kept in her back pocket. Kiyoteru nodded numbly and took the cloth, reaching for the door. His hand immediately grasped the nob, causing him almost to jerk back but he soon settled, closed his eyes and threw open the door.

Rin's eyes dilated a little as she stared at the mangled body of a green-haired servant in her pajama's, neck in a nose with a knife plunged deep into her chest. Her eyes were also wide, as though the attacker was still standing in front of her. Rin shook her head as she stared down at all the blood, still dripping off the poor girl's body. Kiyoteru's also looked as visibly frightened, for he fell backwards onto the ground and covered his ears. He was now shaking like mad and his breaths came in short gasps. 'Who the hell?...' Rin thought then slowly looked at the doorway, only to find the Purple servant gone. 'Damn!' She thought, just as Kiyoteru snapped and he started screaming bloody murder.

Rin could hear the footsteps running hurriedly down the lustrous hallway. 'We need to try to solve this calmly and rationally.' She thought, hot tears streaming down her pale young face. A lighter purple-haired man had been the first to arrive on the gruesome scene. "What the hell is going on here!" He yelled in a rage. Rin knew that the man was going to hit the first thing that got in his way, which was unfortunately her. The young girl braced herself for the blow, but only heard a whizzing sound next to her ear. A gurgling noise immediately followed, and Rin, without opening her eyes, could tell the man was dead. When he hit the floor, she blacked out.

* * *

_EDIT: As you all know I am rewriting this story. Please review if you have read the old version and tell me if you like this better or if it is worse than the other okay? BTW, I am also thinking of writing a fanfic for the song Utopia by the Kagamines, if you would like me to, please tell me in a review. _


	4. Chapter 3

**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**

_Sorry that this took so long to update...school started for me and I just had to transfer schools so I've been busy and stressed out. Sorry. I hope everyone enjoys this!_

_NOTE: This entire chapter is a flashback of before the events of the previous chapters. Please do not confuse this with a new chapter._

**_DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO.__ ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION._**

* * *

_Gakupo had already had enough of Luka's ranting and raving for the night. He was sick and tired of always having to bicker with her constantly, as they could never agree on one subject. At first it was over small things like the weather, now it was about whether they should get a divorce or not. Gakupo shook his head and turned on his heel, walking away from a still red in the face Luka._

_'Why?' He asked himself. 'Why did it come to this?' He thought as he turned a corner too quickly and bumped into a small green haired girl. "O-oh no I'm sorry!" She stuttered as she picked up the various teacups she had been carrying in her arms. Needless to say Gakupo had been more than surprised, but had helped the young lady get her things. "Oh no the master is going to have my head!" She exclaimed as she fumbled at the pieces of shattered glass._

_Gakupo was fighting with her hands to get to the pieces first, but it seemed that she was to quick for him and kept grabbing them right before he was. He was already frustrated enough and decided to take another approach. He shot out his hand and instead of grabbing the pieces, he grabbed her hand, which forced her to look into his eyes._

_What met his eyes was shocking. _

_The most beautiful light green eyes, confusion flickering through them as they searched his face for an answer that would not soon be clear. The back of her green hair was tied up in a pony-tail in the back while her bangs were framed on either side of her face. To put it simply, Gakupo thought he had just seen an angel._

_The angel then blinked before snatching her hand away, a red flush creeping across her cheeks. Gakupo fought the urge to smile as he gently helped her put the remaining shards into her open palm. Once finished with the task, the green-haired girl turned away and started down the hallway._

_"Wait!" Gakupo shouted at the girl while walking briskly behind her, trying to catch up. "What is your name?" The girl stopped in her tracks, causing Gakupo to try and regain his balance. "Gumi." She said, before turning to look at him. "My name is Gumi."_

* * *

_The the next weeks Gakupo had been trying to persuade Gumi to come and sleep in his room. "I cannot Gakupo, you know that if Miss Luka or the Master were to find out about this..." She would always drop off her sentence and stare at the ground after this, sometimes ever refusing to talk to him at all. Gakupo swatted at a fly as he sat on the patio overlooking the sea. The sun was just about to set and it painted a pretty picture of yellow, orange, and pink with a faint purple creeping upon the sky like a bad omen from the gods._

_Slowly he heard steps coming from behind him and smirked, feeling small, pale arms wrapping around his neck. 'I guess she changed her mind.' He thought as he looked at the green hair, almost cascading onto his face. __Gakupo sighed and leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. Nothing could have been wrong with the world..._

* * *

_Not known to Gakupo, a figure was lurking behind the door, watching his every move. Almost as though it were waiting for prey to try and run though it would be a feeble attempt. Suddenly the figure was startled by a door to the study suddenly opening and the figure quickly retreated._

_Luka stepped out into the hallway and looked towards the room of her (ex) husband. She wanted to snarl almost but it immediately dissipated as it was replaced with confusion. 'Was that Defoko I saw standing by Gakupo's door?' Luka slowly walked up to the door and opened it a crack._

_She strained her eyes to see past the bright light but then widened her eyes with shock. 'Is...is that I woman that is sitting on my husband's lap?' She thought(obviously forgetting about her divorce) as her confusion was replaced with anger. 'That man whore. How DARE he choose someone over me. And most of all,' Luka narrowed her eyes and then stepped back, shutting the door calmly before walking away. "My sister you will pay dearly for this...Sonika..." She whispered as she opened the study door again and shut the door behind her with a click._

* * *

_Gumi finished cleaning up the dining room table and had made her way up to her room to go to sleep. She felt so tired after cleaning up all that mess and soon she went out like a light._

_..._

_Gumi blinked her eyes open and gazed around the room, it was extremely dark other than the small window that let her some reprieve. 'Where? What!' She asked herself, trying to move around. Soon enough, she gazed down at her own body, bound by rope and gagged by a strip of cloth and sock. 'I have to get out of here!' She instantly began shuffling out of the position, which caused her knees extreme pain, as she realized she was tied to a wooden plank. The idea hit her like a blot of lightening and as she realized she was in the tool shed. 'Someone has to notice I'm gone!' Soon, she hear the clinking of tumblers in motion and the door opened._

_'Oh thank god!' Gumi thought to herself as the person walked into the shed. She tried to smile and looked the person in the eye. The person stared back with cold, soulless eyes. 'Huh?' Gumi thought as she saw the person take out a knife of their back pocket. 'Oh no...no...NO!' She started writhing around trying to keep the knife from piercing her skin. The person stabbed mercilessly and did not stop until the green haired girl's screams died away._

_The person then sighed and then called out, "Kiyo, why did you follow me?" The brown-haired man peeked out his eye from behind a tree and stared with horror at the scene before him. He started hyperventilating and backed up. "If you don't help me move the body and keep quite about it, I will be forced to kill you." The person hissed as Kiyo moved forward, one step at a time. "Why?" He asked with a broken voice. "Why?"_

_The person ignored his questions and turned back to the body and smiled. "Let's put her in her own closet, then write something for our little detective." The person's smile grew wider as Kiyo turned and blanched on the side of the shed._

* * *

_EDIT: This is the most not-edited chapter yet. As I said last chapter, I am looking forward to people reviewing upon writing Utopia. _

_Anyway, Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**

_I am sorry it took so long for me to upload! School has just been really hectic since exams start tomorrow and...yeah. Thought I'd update today so that I can get it over with. Well...enjoy~_

_**DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO. ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION**_.

* * *

Rin awoke in her own room and blinked at the bright evening sun. She could feel another presence in the room and soon looked up to see her brother sitting at the end of the bed. The young detective knew that he had sensed her awakening but he didn't move, even when she got up and made her way towards him. She stood by him for a few moments, waiting for him to speak, but he refused to and kept looking at the ground. Rin knew that he was deep in though, so she left well enough alone and simply went into the dining room.

Rin ran her finger across the dining room table as she briskly walked past it to the door that led to the outside courtyard. The young detective looked around the room to see if there was anything out of place, anything that could possibly be abnormal since she has passed out. There was nothing, in fact, the only thing that seemed out of place was the young man sitting at the head of the table, arms crossed, hiding his face so that all she could see was the top of his brown-haired head. Rin could almost say she felt sorry for the poor man; except for the fact that he helped hide a persons mangled body in a closet, making him an accessory to murder, but he was an alright gentleman.

The young detective took in the smell of death surrounding the man as she opened the door to the outside courtyard. Rin stepped outside and tried not to let the fresh air distract her from the reason as to why she was out there in the first place. She trudged through the well kept grass as she made her way over to the bloody wheelbarrow, or at least, where the wheel barrow should have been. Truth be told by the time everyone had made it downstairs and out the door to investigate the tool, it was gone. No trace that it had ever been there was left either, nor was the pink haired girl that she had been talking to before she went upstairs.

Not that it was much of a surprise to Rin of course. The young detective had expected someone else to have gone missing, the only problem was where to find the next victim. Rin decided that she would look around in the courtyard, maybe she would be able to find something else of use. She then began her search as she weaved through the many hedges and furniture items. Turning things over, looking though those hedges, opening doors to the sheds. Rin opened one particular shed and then dropped her gaze, slowly closing the door and moving on. Just as she has almost given up on finding anything, she looked back to a tree that she had just checked and found a little piece of yellow parchment, inscribed were the words "Check the rocks". The teenage girl then knew exactly where to look then, but first, she turned around and walked back into the mansion.

As she reached the door, Rin couldn't help but wonder why all of this was happening now of all times. Especially when it was almost her and Len's bir-SMASH! She was jolted out of her thoughts as she quickly slammed the door open and peered around inside the dinning room. There, lying in the middle of the floor was a torn piece of cloth from Kiyo's dress shirt, the frayed edges stained with something red. 'Blood.' She thought. Rin truly did not want to pick the cloth up, since that would contaminate the evidence, but at the present time she did not care. The young girl picked up the cloth and sighed. How could she have been so blind? Of course the killer was among them, but who? Out of the many servants and royalty that live here, which one could it be? Or is it...?

Rin heard a noise like something rustling upstairs and was quick to deposit the cloth into her pocket before racing up the steps to see what could be making the sound. The noise grew with each step the young girl took, and, as she reached the top, all was silent. The detective then crept around each room, slowly opening and closing the doors, making sure that nothing was wrong with those rooms. Finally, the young detective got to a door that was slightly cracked open and had the most unusual smell within it. Rin decided not to test her luck any further and shook her head before slowly reaching her hand in and flicking on the lights. From what she could see, nothing was abnormal.

The girl then took a large breath and slowly pushed the door open. Rin blinked at the scene before her and then shut her eyes for a moment, trying to take into context the horrors filled within the room.

Above the bed was the purple-haired girl, Defoko her name was, suspended by a rope that obviously was not what caused her to expire. Judging by the knife wounds to the girl's side, she was obviously dead even before she was hanged. Then there was the young woman with flowing pink hair lying underneath the girl with her hands wrapped around her abdomen. 'That is Luka, Gakupo's now estranged wife.' She thought before shaking her head and gently pushing the pink-haired woman over, revealing a knife's hilt buried deep into the woman's stomach. That was when the detective noticed yet another note on the floor and bent to pick it up. The blond girl's skin crawled as she read the message and she quietly snuck back out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_EDIT: I suppose it was okay to begin with, just a few errors here and there. Please tell me what you think of me writing another Kagamine fanfic._

_Please read and review but only if you are comfortable to do so!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**_

_Well...I decided to try and do this since it is the weekend and I don't feel like doing anything else but writing. =v= I have so much stuff to do but I am putting it off just because. I started writing this with the intent that it would be really long but then lost heart because today I am not feeling to good. Sorry. _

_**DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO. ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rin stepped on the rocks on the side of the cliff, careful not to let her feet slip and have herself plummet 50 feet down onto the jagged rocks of the sea. At this point in time, she only wished that there had been another way to get to the underground cave of which she was going to. The sea suddenly whipped up a huge wave that came crashing a few feet below where the young girl's feet were currently latched onto. The detective cringed at the thought of herself being slapped by such a wave but continued to proceed downward.

The young girl hoped that this journey would prove beneficial to the investigation, but knew that there was a chance that it wouldn't. There might not even be a cave down there, so if she were to make it down there and there was no cave...? Rin did not want to think about that as she steadily continued her decent. The young detective then thought about other things, trying to keep her mind off of the subject.

When she was younger she remembered herself and her brother, Len, playing on the beach with their parents closely watching them from afar. It had been the best days, not a cloud in the sky when they were allowed to do that and Rin sighed at the fact that they always played all day and well into the night before they both got cold. Their parents would then scoop the children up and carry them into the house where the fireplace was going and the children could sit, curled up by it until bedtime when their parents would read to them until they feel asleep.

'Oh how I miss those days...' Rin thought as she smiled, but not realizing she had not grasped onto a sturdy rock, felt herself suddenly fall sharply towards the sea. The young girl gasped and then sought for another rock, any rock that could help her stead herself. Sadly, in her panic she had let go off the wall and had gotten herself in the position that was now plummeting towards the rocks.

The young girl saw all those happy memories flash before her eyes. She didn't know whether to cry or laugh, you would finally be together with her parents who had long since expired.

'But what of Len?' That thought snapped Rin out of her trance, just in time to feel something stab through her wrist. The young girl cried out in pain as she realized that part of the rock wall had stuck into her wrist, which was now bleeding profusely. The young detective wanted to cry as she grabbed onto the rocks again and unhooked her wrist from the wall.

The young detective sniffed as she ripped part of her dress off and gently wrapped it around her hand, blood instantly soaking through it. Rin shook her head and knew she had to press on if she were going to make this trip worth all the pain. Gulping down her pain and trying not to get distracted again, she started down for the bottom again.

Rin's hand's were both bloody by the time she had reached the cavern. Torn up from the rocks, she didn't think any amount of apply bandages would stop them from bleeding at this point in time. It was very dark and cold in the cave, Rin could not even see a few feet in front of her. The young detective looked to her right and saw a oil lamp lying on it's side with a match next to it. Rin narrowed her eyes before picking the lamp up and starting a light in it.

The young detective then stood and proceeded further into the cave, careful not to trip on any pebbles or rocks that were in her way.

The young girl sighed as she looked at the fork in the cave that she had come too. She looked from the right one, which seemed to leave on for forever and then to the left one, which smelled like sea breeze and Rin could have sworn she heard the seagulls calling to her. The young girl frowned and thought about which way to go.

Rin looked from right to left a few more times before getting an idea. She took the piece of Kiyo's shirt that she had and set it on the ground. "That way, I'll know I went the right way!" She said to herself as she chose to go down the path that smelled of sea breeze.

Silently, a figure slinked out of the shadows and picked up the piece with his good hand and followed the girl down the tunnel.

* * *

_I meant to make this longer but I did not for reasons that I would explain if you were interested enough to ask. Just know today has not been a good day for me._

_Anyway, please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 6

**The Riddler who can't solve Riddles**

_Wow...recently things have just been not fun for me. I only typed this up today because I'm trying to get my mind of things. I hope that it's good for you people, since this is kind of a little intermission between the story since a couple people wanted to know about Rin's and Len's past and why Len hasn't been in the story much. Well, here you go. xD Just kidding, but seriously, I hope you all enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER:VOCALOID AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO YAMAHA CO. ALL MATERIAL IS COPYRIGHTED TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION.**

* * *

"Len that's no fair you cheated!" A young girl around 8 or 9 years of age exclaimed as her twin brother splashed her in the face with sea water. "Oh come on Sis it's just a game!" The boy shouted back as he slipped on the end of the sandy beach and toppled into the water.

The young girl then laughed and stuck her tongue out at the other. "That's what you get for being dirty Len!"

Len surfaced above the water coughing and sputtering. "You did something didn't you!" He exclaimed as he stood up from the water, his swimming trunks inflated from all the water that had gotten in them, making them look like they were a lot bigger than they were.

Rin continued to laugh but soon stalled as her brother tackled her into the water and the two began to play fight. Their parents watched on and smiled to themselves because they knew that the two would soon stop, make up again, then continue to play until one of them got angry at the other. It was a repetitive cycle that the both were used to.

As promised, the two stopped in their antics and huffed breaths of air. "Fine I cheated!" Len shouted as he gasped for air. "But you did too so it's only fair that I got you back." Rin frowned and shook her head before growling and making her way up to the shore line.

Len blinked and then smiled. 'My sister is so silly sometimes.' He thought to himself as he walked behind her, or in his case, waddled since he still had not let the water out of his swimming trunks.

The parents simply laughed it off as their children came walking and waddling up to them. "Mommy can I have a snack?" The little blond girl asked, looking up at her mother with eyes that could only be described as "puppy dog eyes". The mother shook her head and sighed. "No Rin, if you want to keep playing you can't have snacks. It is either one or the other." Rin pouted at her mother and then turned to her father, who immediately stated, "If your mother doesn't think it's right, I don't either."

Len finally let all the water out of his trunks and walked to stand near his father. "Daddy I'm sleepy, can I go take a nap inside?" His father smiled and then looked over at Rin. "Only if your sister wants to too." Rin shook her head and stomped her foot. "But I don't wanna go to sleep now! I wanna play!"

Len smiled sleepily and then nodded. "Okay Rin, I'll stay out and play with you." Rin blinked, surprised that her brother agreed with her even though he knew that she wouldn't get her way.

_In the beginning, it was you, who blind-folded me wasn't it?_

* * *

After playing for a few more hours the twins were both exhausted and collapsed in front of the fire as soon as they got into the house. Len could barley stand and Rin was staring at things and blinking, trying not to fall asleep yet. Len smiled at his sister and curled up next to her, trying not to lean on her for then she would be angry and not go to sleep that night.

Just then, their father walked in with two towels, one large one that could fit the both of them and another that would barley fit one of them. "Okay, who wants which one?" Their father asked, but Len already knew the answer to that one. "I want the big one..." He heard his sister murmur as she was almost asleep. Len looked up at his father and smiled.

"It's alright, she needs it more than I do." In truth, Len was freezing as his sister sat wrapped up in the towel to big for her next to the fire, but he would never say.

_Why do you always insist on getting yourself hurt_

* * *

Rin and Len awoke during the night to find the house a mess and their parents no where to be seen. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" The young blond boy called out as he ran from room to room looking for their parents. "Len..." Rin said from her spot in the living room. "The fire's gone." She stated as the flickering embers of the fire extinguished.

Len turned around and stared at the open door to their house and gulped. "Rin, we have to get out of here. Get everything you can carry and then we have to go."

The young blond girl blinked and then felt tears coming to her eyes. "But what about Mommy and Daddy-" "Their not coming back!" Len shouted at Rin, but seeing her cringe he lowered his voice. "Their not coming back. We are on our own now, and the first step is to get out of this house."

_And think that you could protect someone like that?_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Rin and Len had walked out of the house they had known for most of their lives, and now they stood on a ferry to a nearby island. "I heard that there is a master who owns the place." Len said as he gripped his sisters hand tightly. "We have to ask him to let us in, because if he doesn't..." Len couldn't deny the fact that Rin was getting sicker and sicker by the day, and he knew that if she didn't get help, she would die.

The young blond boy watched as the sunset began to break the regular color of blue in the sky and he couldn't help but think that this was going to be a big mistake.

_That arm you saved me with_

* * *

Rin sat in the huge dining room next to her brother, watching as he was reading a book about mysteries. "Len I really don't know what you see in those books. Honestly why do you read them in the first place?"

Her brother's response was, "Because they are interesting." He smiled, without looking up from his book but inside he knew that the reason why he was reading them was to become a detective so he could catch his parent's killer.

For Len knew from the blood stains on the floor that night that his parents would not come back ever again. So it was his duty to make sure that justice was dealt, even if it was from his own hands...

Len shut the book and then smiled at Rin. "Come with me?" He asked as he held out his hand for his sister to take. Rin stared at his hand before shaking her head at it.

"Len your so weird."

The young detective in the making smiled and then nodded. "I guess I am Rin, I guess I am." He said as he turned and made his way to the piano room.

_Was used to play the piano_.

* * *

Len stared at his hand in horror. 'Why? Why did it have to happen this way?' The detective put his hand to his head and fell into a chair nearest him. 'Would things be different if we never came here?' All night he would ask himself those questions, along with that person's voice still speaking to him in his mind.

_If I had known that, would I have not taken...?_

* * *

_EDIT: Okay, I did revise this a little. But only the mistakes I made in spelling. Anyway, please read and review~_

_BTW, the song that is in italics are from Rin's side of the story called "The Riddler who won't Solve Riddles". It's very interesting and it might give you a good idea about how the story will go._


End file.
